


Admit It!

by AdorkableNerd666



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Kokichi is baby, M/M, Tickling, embarassed baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableNerd666/pseuds/AdorkableNerd666





	Admit It!

“C’mon, just admit it Ouma!” It was another one of those times where Ouma just wouldn’t stop bothering Kaito, until he eventually he snapped and pounced on the smaller boy. In all honesty, this is exactly what Ouma what wanted, but he would never admit it. He was currently giggling on the floor as Kaito lightly scribbled his fingers against Ouma’s sides and ribs. 

“Nahahaha, s-stahahahap!” He pounded the floor with his fists as Kaito began to squeeze his hips,”EEP! GAHAHAHA SCREHEHEHEW YOHOHOHOHOU!” Ouma couldn’t help the embarrassing squeal that left his lips, blushing a deep red.

“Aww how cute~” Kaito teased,”I take it I hit a good spot there?” He continued there for another minute, listening to all of Ouma’s squeaks and squeals. After that, he moved back up, lifting Ouma’s shirt to his ribs. He watched Ouma’s face for a reaction and saw how the supreme leader’s eyes were lit up with excitement and anticipation. Kaito had a wicked smirk on his face, knowing how much his boyfriend was enjoying this, and moved his hands right above Ouma’s belly and wiggled his fingers.

“Stohop, you’re soho evihihil!” Some giggles slipped out of Ouma’s mouth as he squirmed left and right on the floor. 

“You want evil? Oh I’ll show you evil!” In an instant Kaito’s hands were at Ouma’s sides, scratching all over belly and ribs, pinching his sides, and tracing around his belly button. 

“NAHAHAHAHA! FUHUHUHUHUCK YOHOHOHOU!” By now Ouma was basically screaming as Kaito continued to wreck him. Despite the more desperate tone, Ouma was still having a great time, though Kaito knew that he would need a break soon. He slowed down to just light tracing on his sides so Ouma could catch his breath. Even if he wasn’t tickling him too much right then, Kaito couldn’t help but tease.

“You’re loving this, aren’t you?” Ouma’s face somehow managed to get redder at the comment. Yes, both of them knew how much he loved it, but he could never admit that out loud. 

“Pssh, of course not! This is torture!” Ouma put on an angry face, but excitement was still in his eyes. Kaito could tell Ouma was ready for another round and went with the new motive.

“Guess I’ll just have to tickle the truth out of you then~” Kaito went right back to be ruthless as he used his hands to squeeze his sides, while blowing raspberries onto his neck. Kokichi screeched as the electric feelings coursed through him. 

“HOHOHOHOLY SHIHIHIHIHIHIHIT STAHAHAHAHAHAP!” Tears started to pour out as he laughed and screamed at the hands of his lover. Kaito slowed down after a minute, as to not push Ouma too far, moving his hands to Ouma’s neck and lightly scratching.

“Ehehehe, stahahahap ihit alreheheheady!” Ouma already knew what the response would be.

“I’ll stop once you admit that you like being tickled.” Kaito grinned at him, stopping the tickling completely,” Or I’m gonna destroy you.” Ouma couldn’t help himself. He was going to have to admit it eventually, but not yet.

“Sorry, but if you want me to admit anything you’ll have to make me spaceman.” Teasing Kaito in his position probably wasn’t the best idea, but screw it, they were both having a good time, and neither wanted that to end. 

“Wow, you really wanna die today, don’t you?” Kaito put his hands back down to Ouma’s belly, scratching and scribbling all across his torso, while he moved his head up to nibble at his neck. If Kaito thought Ouma had screamed before, then he was dead wrong. He was surprised a window didn’t shatter with how high pitch it was. He was also glad they didn’t have any close neighbors or the police probably would have arrived thinking someone was getting murdered

“OKAHAHAHAHAY! IHIHIHIHI ADMIHIHIHIHIT IHIT! I LOHOHOVE BEHEING TIHIHIHICKLEHEHED!” Kaito stopped at his neck, but continued tracing patterns into his sides.

“What was that? I couldn’t tell through all the giggling.” Kaito had the proudest smile on his face, hoping Ouma would say it again.

“I will not repeat what I just said.” Ouma claimed, holding in all the giggles that wanted to pour out, face burning and as red as ever.

“Aw c’mon, just one more time?” Kaito gave the biggest puppy eyes, but his boyfriend denied them.

“Nope. Never again. Ouma argued.

“Pleeeeeeeeeease!” Kaito began to lightly scratch at Ouma’s belly once again.

“Nohohohot agahain!” Ouma gave in, too tired for another round,” Fihihine! I said I lohohove being t-tihihickled! N-Nohohow stahahahap!” Kaito stopped and carried Ouma bridal style to the bed where they both fell asleep soon after.


End file.
